REMEMBER
by fluffy20456
Summary: Lutenute Noel Ravenwood is asined to SG1, SJ, DN,DV, CN, T, takes place season 8 before Jacob Carter's death,
1. Chapter 1

SG1

Jack O'neill, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson. Tel'k...

Set in season 8

XXXXXXXX

"I am a traviler marked by day but only travle by night. What am I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack O'Neall was sitting in the meeting room thinking about the teams last mission. Daniel was sitting across from him and Carter was talking to Tel'k about some thing or other when the General hammoned gained their attention.

"Now lisson up people!"

"We have a gest her name is Lutenit Noel Ravenwood, she's going to be apart of your team till further notest. She is the top of her class and the first recorted geanuse of the levale five. She knows laguages and knolage from what the IOA has learned is that she was a U.S. citainc till the age of 14, joined the acadamy when she was 16 and graduated when she was 18. Is the top of her class and has been breafed in."

"Oh and she know's more then she lets on doctor frasier has run some tests on her. It showing that her brain works more then everyone elses she has the same ativity of when Jack, hade the acent knolage stuck in his head. She also has a unque ability to see things befor they happen. Further more there is not a lot known of her but she is the brightesed kid and that she has the acent home life is unknown but, for reason beleaving she joined the Army for a depth to a freind."

"I want you to get to know her. To learn and report back. She is a member of your team from now on. Are we clear?" _Hammoned said_

Yes sir! _Every one exchaned glances at each other._

She will be her at 0800 tomarrow mornning make her feel welcome. Debreafing at 0900 for mission P3X-978. Desmissed!

XXXXXXXXXX...Jack's...XXXXX

So..

So? _Carter said while holding a beer and looking at the guys._

What do you think the General wants us to do? _Daniel questioned as he sat down on the chouch.._

Baby Sit?

No Sir! I think he wants us to test her..

Well that would make sence..

Why would you think that? Space Monkey?

Well noticed on how he said her age on when she entered the acadomy?

Yeah so?

What he mean's Sir! Is that she hast to be realy special to graduate that early and realy special to get in that earliy.

So?

What Talant does she have to help our team?

Indead.

Hummm.. On the other hand Sam we get to train a new team mate..

Ahh well it was fun while it lasted..

To what do you mean by that O'Neall?

Nothing T...

XXXXXXXX...0800hrs Noel Ravenwood...XXXX

I walked in Sine hand mountion dressed in blues.

Today was the day I would meet SG1. I read all their mission reports. Its been awhile since I've been nervice. When I left home I was just a kid that was beaten daily. Dad and mom would take turns for being a freak. I was smarter then most kids. I only had one freind and today I would meet his father. He saved my life once. I was a inch from death. And he saved me. Of all people. I would never forget that or him. I ow him this much. Join, make a difference in the world, change what you can and never leave a man behind. He lurned that from his father. To bad he died shortly after he saved my life.

Ariving showing my ID badge, and parking my car. I would meet my team that I would be working with in a few minutes. I could do this just get by the day just don't stair...

XXXXX...0800hrs SGC...XXXX

Daniel, Sam, and Jack arived at 7 it was a hr befor she was due to arive they all agread that they would all meet at the elevator when she was bound to arive...

Daniel was sitting at his deask when Tel'k knocked on his door pointing that in half anower their new team mate would be adriving.

Jack and sam arived a short while later about ten to they all made their way down..

So what do you spose she looks like?

Sir?

This new cadet?

Jack we will know in the matter of minutes whats the point?

The point Danny Boy. What we have a new team mate and none of you are a least bit cerious on what she may look like?

I am on what you say intreaged on what this Lutenite Ravenwood would be like.

Tel'k not you too?

Indeed Daniel Jackson..

Sir? Why did the General asine her to us?

I don't know Carter why don't yeah ask him?

_"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION"_

XXXX

Steping out of the elavator I could see people running around a red light and a voice on the inter com. seeing that today was like any other day I had a MP to take me to General Hamonds office. Thats close to the gate room right?

ahh well taking the 10 cent tourmemorizing the root that i was being taken the alarms stoping and every thing turnin back from cayoss to some what normancy.

The MP left me in a room i gess it was a meeting room of some kind. Taking a look out the window? i could see the gate room filled with freindlys getting medical treatment from doc frasere. hay at least its not me this time. five minutes till i meet everyone yay me. Standing there just looking at the gate lost ing though memories of my past were flooding in. Taking a deap breath. I turned to fined that I was not alone anymore...

XXXXX

SG1 made it to the gate room in record time. They all fogot the missing detail of their new teammate.

SG5 and 6 cam in hot and heavy. Lutenite Sanders and Rothwot were both ingered they were doing recon and anbushed by bal's troops.

Jack was watching the good doc take them both when he and the reast of the team noticed a person in the meating room she. looking at them wel sort of. taking a breath and hitting danile at the back of his head they all made their way too the meeting room.

To find their new team mate already their.

"Nice view but no sky light what a rip.I thought there would atleast be a ocean view. Hi my name is Noel Ravenwood. you all can just call me Noel or lutenit." 'i said as they all made their way in man he looks just like him. calm down noel just get past this meeting and all is good remember no staring, No talking in acent, and no dissipering by asgards. got it good!'

"Lutenite Ravenwood my name is general hammond, this is SG1, your team. Let me introduce Cornal Jack O'Neall, Mayjor Samatha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Tel'k. It's a plesure to finaly meet your acuatance please have a seat we shall get started."

'Taking all look at all of them and bowing my head in acnolagment, I sat down, the cornal was next to the general on the left of him was Carter, across was Jackson, and Tel'k. I took my seat next to Jackson were I would be facing the cornal.'

"Dr. Jackson you have the floor." Hammond said as i took my seat.

XXXX

'I Am A travler marked by day, But travle by night what am I?'

XXXXXXXX

please review

fluffy20456


	2. Chapter 2

SG1 season 8

Ravenwood Vs. Asgard?

previus:

doctor jackson you have the floor...

XXXXXXX

And thats what jackson did he talked for what seamed like ages and ages. in reality it was only a cople of minutes i got board and stood up too take another look at the gate. And I could feal their eyes on me and him stop talking.

"Noel?" The general asked after a moment.

'Silence. I closed my eyes. I could feel them all looking at me. Turning Daniel and Jack could both see my eyes changing colors it hapends when I see things. They all gasp and when they all open their moths and speak ..'

XXXXX

**A blinding white light filled the room as Noel once stood was no more the asgard beamed her out the question in every ones heads was why?**

**XXXXX**

**A few minutes later of tring on all frequencys they saw another wight light down in the gate room. The new Lutenit Noel Ravenwood and a Asgard were down there. The Question was why and who? Daniel was listionine in and found out that they were speaking Ancent. For this puzled them even more.**

**XXXX Up in the ship XXXXX**

What do you think you are doing? 'I said as the fucken asgard beamed me up. '

hello there's no need to be afraid my name in Lokie. I'm am an asgard in genetics. You are the next generation of the Tariee. That's what we call earth people. Please have a seat. I would like to take a blood test.

' With this he said as he shot me up with some thing that made me dissy. Looking around I stumbled to the consalt. Pulling up a stone, and turning it. I actvated the beacon to Thor and the councle. They should be here soon anyways. Then went to the other one and beamed us both back to the SGC.'

'What do you think yyou are doing no stop that...' He said as he made a move towards me but didnt get a chance.

white light evaloped us as we arived in the gate room, I was stumbling as I was trying to get far away from him. My mined was turning to mush and i lost my contact with my teachers.

XXXXXXX In The SGC XXXXXX

(A) "What do you think you are doing this brakes the treaty for the protection of this plant didn't you learn last time Lookie? You are Asgard I am Alatian and human. I am the next protector of this plant and you want to drug me? What the fucks wrong with you? 'I said in Achent only Daniel Jackson could under stand me and I hoped he would keep Quiet for the time being?'

You are going to help the asgard with eather you like it or not iv been surching for you for the last centery. you are alantian but still human how can this be? 'he said while making his way towards me.

'I doged and stumbled holding my ribs im sure that two of them are broken oh how i hope that Thor comes soon i cant fight him hes in my mined looking for something..

**STOP IT!**

Danniel watched as she was trying to doge him in every contact way what ever he was doing to her was hurting her you could see strain in her eyes and pain as she was holding her ribs? what did he want with the lutenite? And she was a acent how with out voicing this he and the rest of SG1 ran down to the gate room.

They all had heard her yell at him to stop.

Jack and daniel we the first ones in the room she was scared of him. She was holding her head like he had done something to her. The asgard just stood there.

(A) you can fight all you want but i will get on what I seak. (A)

**NO! Oma help! I.. I.. cant No. STOP!**

Daniel looked as oma had apeared between her and Lokie? her eyes were ferious. Another two acents had arived with her. They both were holding on to Ravenwood. One turnd to face oma and say some thing to her it was Skara.

XXXXX

jack "what the hell is going on?"

dont know sir daniel what can you tell what language are they speaking? And whys oma here?

I dont know something about knolage and geans? I think they are speaking achent and another language i cant tell the dialect.

XXXX

Oma had arived as did skara and charlie. Oma was making points to Lokie and stalling till Thor would arive wich should be soon I could see SG1 standing in the door way. Daniel was teying to make sence on what Oma was saying. I on the other hand didnt pay any attention.

:Noel are you okay whats wrong?: Charlie said as he held me Skara turned to help Oma.

'Im fine just realy tired your dads here you shouldnt be here charlie.

: I know I couldnt reach you oma brought me to calm you down your hurt how?:

" Fell when he had me in his ship he as over 4 leaters of my blood and he druged me they think that they want information on how to survive that i am their key to their cloning jean? I have the knolage to help them but my blood is protected. Thor made sure befor I came back to Earth. I miss you its not the same charlie If it wernt for you. I wouldnt be here."

: Just give it a try. Daniel will help you to adjust, you can trust him as for my dad..:

I know al right just its hard once i get settled.. hnnn, blasted drugs.. at this rate ill be asleep for 7days Tell skara to watch over me in case he comes back. Tell Thor I dont want to see Asgard for the next two weeks.. It should have been me if it wernt for me you would still be alive and you dad would have never..' H put his hand on my cheak and drew my eyes to settle on his and spoke.'

:I was the one that didnt tell not yours. Its not your falt you have your desteny and I have mine. Dad had to lose me and i know that now not back then if not then he would have never joined the star gate program and never would the world be saved. Or even he met his sole mate. Noel you have your desteny you are that cercle of un asked questions for his as to why I killed my self that day. Just try and explain it to him and mom for me please when you have a chance. Learn to trust. Love fine your sole mate. You are my best freind be for death and after you made me a prommas now keep it.: He said turning to skara, but keeping his hood down. They both reach to grab me but I let go and fell into a sleepy slumber...

XXXXXXXX

After Noel fell down Daniel was standing their shocked as Charlie O'Neall turned to Oma said some thing then vanished. A millon thoughts was going through his head. How?

A beam of light apeared as Thor had arived Oma and Skara both told him in english...

XXXXX

; Thor this Lokie took Miss Ravenwoods DNA, Tryed to clone her and bring her back not only kidnaping her in day light and Drugging her. He cut off the conections that we set up for her. In further worning of this Lokie is banished from owing a ship and cloning him self death would be apropiet at this time but noel wont stand for it as this is said she only voices that the Asgard leave earth for two weeks till she her self is reasted and in the mood as she puts it to try to explain on how to save your rase. Yes she was with out a douped going to contaced you and help your cloning problems in time that she her self would have found it safly to contact you.

I will see this one punished for the act Oma Its the word of the asgard that she is protected fron cloning it wont work giving her make ups. And I will inform the councle of her orders of contact. We are sorry for Lokies shame of us and hope that one day she will for give us..

'And with that the Asgard and their ships disapeared from the melkyway.'

;Doctor Jackson I trust you keep this information to your self for the time beeing.?

Yes. Oma..

Good. Skara will be with you for the next two weeks good luck.!

XXXXXX

yeah i know confusing

wate for next chapter its called the past.

please review

fluffy20456


	3. Chapter 3

SG1

(A) speaking in achent..

:speaking in thrie mineds:

;thors language;

_memories_

Noel Ravenwood

Thanks for the reviews and yes.

Worning! secns of vilence and rude languade. yoou have been warnd

Rated M for miture..

Daniel, Jack, carter, Tel'k, Hammond, Janet fraser. Cassy

XXXXXXXX

I am a travler marked by day, but travle at night, What am I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep was not one of Noel's strong sutes and thats what Janet Fraser found out.

But, even three hours in Noel was plaged with visions and flashbacks. The good doc moved her to a icolated room. Where SG1 was stasioned to observate ubove. The more Noel remembered the more she screamed bloody murder. The team sat their help less as their new team mate strugled through the hours of her past.

Skara was another worry. He was standing right beside Noel but even that didn't seam to work over the first few days. Oma had apeared with another ancent, but she wouldn't tell them his name. although, Noel seamed to trust him more then them calmed down somewhat, her screames went silent till the last two days even then she talked and screamed in Ancent. The thoughts in everyone head was who was she? What did she go through? Why was she here? And how could they help.

Skara told them that when Noel was 11 she asended disapeard, she was the first earth child to asend in many years not including Daniel. She lived through more then anyone should have gone through and with that she was taught to with hold information that the ancents only knew. She was wise beond her years and when she was 14yrs. She chose to go back to earth to pay back a depth to a freind that died becuse of her.

He told them that she was still learning. That she was made of a proficy, to protect the worlds from threts and more she would always have visions, and would alwasys help protect earth people. The only thing missing was that she didnt trust anyone easy, that they them selfs would have to earn her trust. That was their chalange. Thats why General Hammoned asged her to them.

XXXXXXX NOEL'S PAST XXXXXXX

I hated drugs even throught the years of heling faster then others and the knolage that was being taught to me. I still hated drugs. The pain always mesed up my system and throud me in to over drive. Memories of pain of my past, one that I would rather forget. If you are treated lie shit, Wiped, and proded, made to be a slave to people you hate makes you want to make sure that this would never hapen to anyone else you stay away or fight when there is no chance in Hell.

You stand up for whats right not for whats wrong.

You fight till their is nothing left, and keep fighting till your last dieing breath.

And if you dont know whats thats like well I do.

You don't fight cuse its the right thing to do, well the only thing to do.

A wise freind once said to me, you fight cuse its the only thing you know, You run cuse if you turn back youll wind up dead on the streets. Never leave a man behind and always stand tall when the times are hard.

Ask for help when you need it, and never back down when the odds are agenst you.

Well that was some freind and he was my best.

If it wern't for him I would have never been here today.

To pay my depth.

To live a life.

To fight for the right reasonds.

To never back down.

Always look forwards to the future even when your path ways arn't always clear.

And to always lead the way to hope...

My life has always had death in it. I suffered way to much. And when I died I watched him die.

There was nothing that I could do but watch.

And his father and mother never knew why!

And I'm the one that gets to tell them why. He shot himself with his fathers gun that day. It was no acsadent...

XXFlashbackXXX

_"Noel get your fucking ass down here, you good for nothing freak!" 'It was my 11th birthday its been like this since they found out that my teachers thought I was smarter then other kids my age. My bestfreind Charlie O'Neill lived down the street. I was going to his house later for a party we had the same birthdays. ha born on the same day, and died that way too._

_To my parents I was a freak of nature. If i got a cut it would heal faster then anyone else, if i had a broken bones they would reset and heal in the matter of seconds. They hated me for it. To them I was a freak. To them I was a bitch a femail dog that needed to be put down. If it wernt for Charlie I would have been dead long ago. He saved me in away. Today I was going to play ball with him and his father later. He said he would call._

_Dad sat there with a smile on his face, mother looked at me as she held a meatle prod poker. It was her favorout thing to teach me with. I hated them, they never loved me and treated me like a slave. My favoriut book was Harry Potter.. I could always relate to him, cus he had the Dursleys and I had them! My room was a chained celler were dad and his freinds would take me for play time he called it. _

_Mom and her freinds would have the kitchen to punish me after wards. I was always broken but when ever I went to school the next day some of my ingerys would already be healed. If I went to the teachers or principal they would join in with mom and dad after school for punishment. It was rair when they left me alone but not common. Since I had became freinds with Charlie they let me out more and more one time I slepted over cus Charlie's mom asked if I could. That was the first time and the last._

_I Hate them! Today it will change im getting help Charlies dad is milatary. He would help right? Charlie said that I could trust him.. For now I only trusted Charlie and only him knew on what they did to me he saw my back were my scars are. I can heal all right but it leaves scaring so much scaring. Prof that im weak. That even I can't fight them._

_Charlie is my best freind and if he says that i can trust his father then i can do my best of trying but if he brings me back here ill fight and run._

_"You fucking bitch you think that you can leave this house, you have another thing comming. I have plans for you my little freak." Father yelled at me as I ducked. He and mom took turns in beating me. Kick punch, stab, anything to make me scream. I was silent after a while there was a bright light in this dream that I was having. Someone was talking to me. Later I found out it was Oma. She was helping me all along. Telling me, helping me to asend._

_Ringgg..._

_ringggg..._

_I knew befor he even answered the phone it was Charlie, asking for if I could come over. Little did he know I was seconds a way from dieing. And I could here dad answer with joy in his voice telling Charlie that I was dead and it was his fault. All his fault.. The next thing I knew was a big bang of a gun being fired and too much pain to handled. I took Oma on her deal.. _

_XXXXX_

_It was lie a dream stuck in time. Watching Charlie welcome his dad home. Him telling his dad that his bestfreind wanted to come over too that it was my birthday the dame day as his. I could see his dad say yes a__nd then Charlie running into the house were his dads offaice was picking up the phone..._

_Calling my father. _

_Asking for me._

_My Father telling him its too late._

_Him hearing me yell then silence as gun fire radid the line,_

_Dad and mom laughing and telling him that it was all his fault._

_The tears running down his face._

_Knowing that he was too late._

_Hanging up._

_I saw him go in his dads cabnet._

_I saw his hart brake, as I tryed to tell him no..._

_Tears falling as he looked strate at the gun and pulling the trigger..._

_I saw his dad and mother run inside._

_Shock in both of there faces as his dad held on to him till be blead to death._

_His last words to his father were._

_"I couldnt save her..."_

_XxX_

_The funeral was two days later. Oma Helped him to asend kept him alive till they put him in the ground..._

_It was quiet. _

_Simple._

_XxX_

_I was brought back becuse of a propacy. _

_I made a promas to him that I would tell his mom and dad on why he died that day and one day I will. Just not right now. He said that he would tell me when the time was right. I didn't know were he was barried. I didn't even know were my toom layed my mom and dad were charged and put in jail. The teachers and princapal were all fired and put away also. When Charlie's parents found out what was going on they both asked why?_

_No one answered..._

_XxX_

_I hate memories, They bring up the past, I remember ever inch of pain they caused and thats why I would always be good. Becuse I would never let that hapend in all my powers.._

_Shying and turning over in my sleep I finaly rest..._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Daniel watched as Noel settled down the last hr, was the hardest she yelled for Charlie._

_Jack stood up and left and Sam fallowed him._

_Looking at the young lutenet watching her sleep._

_Oma and Skara had left they both had things to do, the other one Was just leaving when he took a closer look._

_Did he see what, he saw, what he think her saw? He did he did... Charlie in Anchent form how was he going to tell Jack and how did the joung lutenit know him?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Like hate?_

_Yes noel awakends _

_please review..._

_fluffy20456_


End file.
